starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Geonosis/Leyendas
Geonosis era el planeta natal de los geonosianos y una de las bases secretas de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes y fundición de droides. Se encontraba a menos de 1 pc de Tatooine. Geología y geografía Geonosis era de un diámetro amplio, pero con una baja gravedad y una atmósfera muy densa. Con un campo magnético débil que no era capaz de proteger al planeta de las severísimas tormentas solares radioactivas, las cuales eran muy comunes y en ocasiones llegaban a producir extinciones masivas. Los organismos más resistentes de la superficie eran unas humildes algas rojas de roca, mientras que los semi-insectos geonosianos se vieron obligados a vivir bajo tierra. Su interior se componía de un diminuto núcleo fundido cubierto por un manto rocoso, formando un mundo desértico sujeto a repentinas inundaciones torrenciales que horadaban grandes cañones. El total del agua superficial solo ocupaba el 5%. Durante la época del régimen geonosiano, gran cantidad de la arquitectura geonosiana era similar a los montículos de las termitas, consistiendo en bóvedas y edificaciones construidas en el interior de cavernas y agujas de roca. Por tanto, se podían confundir muy fácilmente con las formaciones naturales del planeta haciéndolo pasar por deshabitado. Historia En un pasado muy distante, la luna más grande de Geonosis fue despedazada por el impacto de un cometa, convirtiéndose en un enorme campo de escombros, los cuales, golpearon la superficie de Geonosis destrozándola por completo, antes de que se ordenaran formando un anillo alrededor del planeta. Este cataclismo extinguió el 99% de las especies nativas de Geonosis. Al cabo de millones de años, las pocas criaturas que sobrevivieron a la devastación fueron poco a poco apoderándose del planeta. Los constantes impactos aleatorios de meteoritos eliminaban las especies más débiles, dejando solamente con vida a las especies realmente astutas, recias y despiadadas. Los geonosianos, eran la especie dominante del planeta. Después de que la tecnología geonosiana contactara con el resto de la Galaxia, el Taller de Armaduras Baktoid trasladó varias fundiciones de armas y droides al planeta. Guerras Clon En el año 24 ABY, durante el mandato del Archiduque Poggle el Menor, los geonosianos se convirtieron en miembros de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, que usó las fábricas del planeta para construir un ejército droide. Dos años más tarde, en el año 22 ABY, Poggle organizó una reunión privada con los líderes de la Confederación en Geonosis. Estaba previsto que durante aquella reunión las organizaciones que formaban el esqueleto del movimiento separatista cederían sus recursos a disposición del Conde Dooku, el Jefe de Estado de la Confederación. A espaldas de los separatistas, sus planes de hacer la guerra contra la República Galáctica fueron espiados por el Caballero Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, que había seguido a Jango Fett, un cazarrecompensas al servicio de Dooku, hasta Geonosis. Kenobi consiguió trasmitir sus descubrimientos a su padawan Anakin Skywalker, quien se encontraba en ese momento en Tatooine, antes de ser capturado por los separatistas. Después de retransmitir la información al Consejo Jedi, Skywalker y Padmé Amidala, Senadora de Naboo decidieron ir a rescatar a Kenobi, pero acabaron siendo prisioneros también. Finalmente, Kenobi, Skywalker y Amidala fueron llevados al Arena de Ejecución Geonosiana en donde se tuvieron que enfrentar a un acklay, a un reek y a un nexu respectivamente, pero se las arreglaron para librarse de ellos. Los separatistas, entonces, introdujeron droides de combate en el arena, siendo el inicio de la Batalla de Geonosis, la primera batalla de las Guerras Clon, c on la llegada de refuerzos Jedi, dirigidos por el Maestro Mace Windu, haciendo acto de presencia entre el público y entrando en el arena de ejecución para enfrentarse a los droides. Después de una larga batalla entre los droides y los Jedi, el Maestro Yoda llegó en el preciso instante en que los Jedi estaban a punto de ser abatidos por la superioridad numérica de droides, con un gran refuerzo de soldados del Gran Ejército de la República, que prosiguió con el estallido de una gran batalla en las polvorientas llanuras de Geonosis. Después de la derrota de la Confederación en la Batalla de Geonosis, el planeta fue ocupado por la República.thumb|tropas de la república durante la segunda batalla de geonosis Las tropas de clones apostadas en geonosis no volvieron a entablecer contacto con la república ni fueron vueltas a ver, se cree que los huevos controlamentes geonosianos los convirtieron en zombies al servicio de la reina geonosianaKarina la grande. Tiempo después el Archiduque Poggle el menor, instaló una fábrica de droides en geonosis, la cual fue destruida por las fuerzas de la república en la segunda batalla de geonosis. Posguerra Clon Las Guerras Clon terminaron con la República, reestructurándose en el victorioso Imperio Galáctico, Geonosis permaneció bajo el control imperial. Los científicos geonosianos también jugaron un importante papel en la construcción de la primera Estrella de la Muerte. Durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, mientras perseguía a un transporte imperial que había interferido durante el asalto de la Alianza en las operaciones del Imperio en Bakura, Geonosis fue visitado por Wedge Antilles, quien encontró completamente operativos varios droides de batalla B1 abandonados desde la guerra, así como un caza estelar Jedi, que fue usado para escapar del planeta. Después de la muerte del Emperador Palpatine, en Geonosis se estableció una política de aislamiento. El planeta fue respetado por los yuuzhan vong durante su invasión. Varios años después de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, Boba Fett regresó a Geonosis para exhumar los restos de su padre y enterrarlo cerca de su hija, Ailyn Vel en Mandalore. Detrás de las cámaras *Geonosis es el único planeta caracterizado en las películas de Star Wars que tiene un anillo natural. *George Lucas consideró la Batalla de Geonosis como la mayor secuencia de acción de El Ataque de los Clones *Geonosis tiene un significado, geo=tierra y nosis=conocimiento. es decir geonosis=conocimiento de la tierra. Apariciones *''The Eyes of Revolution'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *star wars the clone wars, temporada 2 cap 5 *star wars the clone wars, temporada 2 cap 6 *star wars the clone wars, temporada 2 cap 7 *star wars the clone wars, temporada 2 cap 8 *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' *''Machines of War'' *''The Lesson'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Most Precious Weapon'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Elusion Illusion'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Death in the Catacombs'' *''Star Wars Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:2:14 Edition'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:3:22'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Odds'' *''Changing Seasons'' *''MedStar: Intermezzo'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *[[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (novela)|Novela de Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Old Wounds'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' *''Star Tours'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' Fuentes *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Inside the Worlds of Attack of the Clones'' * * *''The New Essential Chronology'' bg:Джионозис de:Geonosis en:Geonosis fr:Geonosis it:Geonosis ja:ジオノーシス hu:Geonosis nl:Geonosis pl:Geonosis pt:Geonosis ru:Джеонозис fi:Geonosis sv:Geonosis Categoría:Lugares de Geonosis Categoría:Planetas desérticos Categoría:Planetas del Borde Exterior Categoría:Planetas aliados con la República Categoría:Planetas aliados con los Separatistas